


A Man and His Dog

by icandrawamoth



Category: The Extinction Cycle - Nicholas Sansbury Smith
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Disabled Character, Community: fan_flashworks, Dogs, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Beckham and Apollo share a quiet moment after the end of the war.





	A Man and His Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks prompt "throw" and fan_flashworks bingo square "the other side."
> 
> Set post-book five, with me prending the happily ever after sticks while putting off books six and seven for a hot minute.

The sun is setting, the last golden rays filtering through the trees and casting long shadows across the grass, as Beckham sits in his wheelchair on the back porch of the shelter he shares with Kate. Apollo is a little ways away, nosing around at the bottom of a bush, whuffing softly in canine frustration.

Beckham smiles as he watches him, thinking of the irony that this is his mission now. No more fighting variants, no more protecting the humans he loves from monsters, no danger. Just a normal dog, trying to find the stick Beckham has thrown for him in the gathering darkness.

A sudden bark, and Apollo lunges forward, snapping his jaws on his goal before wheeling and loping back to his master. The dog stops in front on Beckham, gently dropping the stick on his lap. A shiver climbs up Beckham's spine as he goes to pick it up and catches sight of the stump that remains of his left leg. His mental image of himself hasn't quite adjusted yet, and it's still a shock every time. He's healing, though, and adjusting, and in another few weeks he'll be far enough along to be fitted for a prosthetic. Fitz has already promised to help him every step of the way, and he's looking forward to being more mobile again.

Apollo whines softly, and Beckham looks up again, running a hang over the dog's head. “I'm all right boy.” He manages another smile. “Everything's all right now.” He hefts the stick. “Should we go again?”


End file.
